gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Nickelodeon Legacies
|publisher = Nickelodeon Interactive Entertainment |distributor = |release date = TBD |genre = Open-world Action-adventure Comedy |modes = Single-player Multiplayer |ratings = |platforms = PC Mac PlayStation 4 Xbox One Nintendo Switch |media = DVD-ROM (PC and Mac) Blu-ray (PS4 and Xbox One) Cartridge (Nintendo Switch) |input = Keyboard (PC and Mac) PlayStation 4 controller PlayStation Move (PS4) Xbox One controller Kinect (Xbox One) Joy-Con (Nintendo Switch)}} is an action-adventure-comedy video game serving as a reboot to the series, being developed by and released by Nickelodeon Interactive Entertainment, being released for PC, Mac, PlayStation 4, Xbox One and Nintendo Switch on TBD. Synopis Mysterious portals begin opening up everywhere. So, SpongeBob unites a group to figure out who is responsible for these events. Characters Playable Starter *'SpongeBob SquarePants' (voiced by Tom Kenny) - TBD *'Timmy Turner' (voiced by Tara Strong) - TBD **'Cosmo and Wanda' (voiced by Daran Norris and Susanne Blakeslee, respectively) - TBD *'Jimmy Neutron' (voiced by Debi Derryberry) - TBD *'Danny Fenton/Danny Phantom' (voiced by David Kaufman) - TBD *'Tommy Pickles' (voiced by E.G. Daily) - TBD *'Lincoln Loud' (voiced by Collin Dean) - TBD *'Dib Membrane' (voiced by Andy Berman) - TBD *'Velocity' (voiced by Dan Green) - TBD Unlockable *'Jenny Wakeman/XJ-9' (voiced by Janice Kawaye) - TBD *'Aang' (voiced by Colleen Villard) - TBD *'Gatopardos the Cheetah' (voiced by Phil LaMarr) - TBD *'Ickis' (voiced by Charlie Adler) - TBD *'Oblina' (voiced by Candi Milo) - TBD *'Krumm' (voiced by Patrick Warburton) - TBD *'Gaz Membrane' (voiced by Melissa Fahn) - TBD *'Elisha' (voiced by Kat Cressida) - TBD *'Leonardo' (voiced by Seth Green) - TBD *'Raphael' (voiced by Sean Astin) - TBD *'Donatello' (voiced by Rob Paulsen) - TBD *'Michelangelo' (voiced by Greg Cipes) - TBD *'SwaySway' (voiced by Robbie Daymond) - TBD *'Buhdeuce' (voiced by Eric Bauza) - TBD *'Mittens the Cat' (voiced by Bryce Papenbrook) - TBD Allies *'Patrick Star' (voiced by Bill Fagerbakke) - TBD *'Sandy Cheeks' (voiced by Carolyn Lawrence) - an intelligent squirrel who is the tutorial guide. *'Gary the Snail' (vocal effects by Tom Kenny) - TBD *'Eugene H. Krabs' (voiced by Clancy Brown) - TBD *'Squidward Tentacles' (voiced by Rodger Bumpass) - TBD *'Jorgen Von Strangle' (also voiced by Daran Norris) - TBD *'Carl Wheezer' (also voiced by Rob Paulsen) - TBD *'Sheen Estevez' (voiced by ) - TBD *'Cindy Vortexx' (also voiced by Carolyn Lawrence) - TBD *'Goddard' (vocal effects by Frank Welker) - TBD *'Sam Manson' (voiced by Grey Griffin) - TBD *'Tucker Foley' (voiced by ) - TBD *'Jazz Fenton' (also voiced by Colleen Villard) - TBD *'Chuckie Finster' (also voiced by Candi Milo) - TBD *'Phil and Lil DeVille' (both voiced by Kath Soucie) - TBD *'Angelica Pickles' (voiced by Cheryl Chase) - TBD *'Spike' (vocal effects by Frank Welker) - TBD *'The Loud Sisters', consisting of: **'Lori Loud' (voiced by Catherine Taber) - TBD **'Leni Loud' (voiced by Liliana Mumy) - TBD **'Luna Loud' (voiced by Nika Futterman) - TBD **'Luan Loud' (voiced by Christina Pucelli) - TBD **'Lynn Loud' (voiced by Jessica DiCicco) - TBD **'Lucy Loud' (also voiced by Jessica DiCicco) - TBD **'Lana and Lola Loud' (both also voiced by Grey Griffin) - TBD **'Lisa Loud' (voiced by Lara Jill Miller) - TBD **'Lily Loud' (vocal effects by Grey Griffin) - TBD Villains Bosses Main Story *'Unlimited' (voiced by Mark Hamill) - TBD *'The Evil Syndicate', consisting of: **'Sheldon Plankton' (voiced by Mr. Lawrence) - the leader of the Evil Syndicate and the secondary antagonist. **'Denzel Crocker' (voiced by Carlos Alazraqui) - TBD **'King Goobot V' (voiced by S. Scott Bullock) - TBD **'Vlad Plasmius' (voiced by ) - TBD **'Zim' (voiced by Richard Steven Horvitz) - TBD ***'GIR' (voiced by ) - TBD **'Brimstone' (also voiced by Clancy Brown) - TBD **'Maximus Vice' (voiced by TBD) - TBD Side missions * Enemies Gameplay Levels Sequel Trivia *The Rugrats characters appear in their All Grown Up! ages/designs. *Clancy Brown reprises his role as Brimstone from the 2018 revival season of Velocity: The Dark Human Slayer. *Similarly to some Rugrats video games, Chuckie Finster is voiced by Candi Milo rather than his regular voice actor Nancy Cartwright. Category:Video games Category:Crossover video games Category:Paramount Digital Entertainment Category:Nickelodeon Category:Nickelodeon Interactive Entertainment Category:PC Category:Mac Category:PlayStation 4 Category:Xbox One Category:Nintendo Switch Category:E10+ Category:PEGI 7 Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:SpyroandLPSfan's ideas Category:ModernClassicGamer's ideas Category:Bricky Blocks' Ideas Category:KKDisney's ideas Category:GreenGrassCreeper34's ideas